


缘分.

by mini_younggae (mini_cutie)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Youngjae-centric, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., GOT7 Maknae Line are Friend Goals, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, but at the end?, sunshine choi youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_younggae
Summary: (n.) a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between people who are fated together.Youngjae has had this ability all of his life. It was what allowed him to bring people together, help them find their soulmates, their other half. In fact, he's brought all of his closest friends together. Like Yugyeom and his boyfriend, Jungkook. Bambam and his boyfriend, Minghao. He was even the brilliant mind behind the campus' ultimate power couple, Jaebum and Jinyoung. If anyone knew how to carry out the will of the Strings of Fate, it was Choi Youngjae himself.The unfortunate part was that he had no other half. How ironic it was: the person with the power to see the Strings didn't even have his own String to follow.That is, he didn't have his own string, until, one day, he suddenly did.





	1. materialized.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that im supposed to be updating my existing stories but i couldn't get this one out of my head so i had to write it down. i hope you guys like it! there aren't enough 2youngjae fics on ao3

Youngjae had always knew what his destiny was. His mother had told him, his father had told him, the monks had told him.

The Strings of Fate were his responsibility. He was supposed to untangle them for people, help people follow their Strings, guide people down the right path. That was what he was supposed to do, was taught to do.

It made sense then, he always told himself, how he didn’t have his own String. If his life was supposed to be dedicated to taking care of the Strings of Fate, giving him one would only distract him. That was what his mother had told him too, perhaps to make him feel better.

After a while, though, he believed it more and more. Not having a String wasn’t a punishment but, rather, a blessing in disguise, a way to make his life easier, something that would help.

Which was why, when Youngjae awoke that morning, pinky feeling a little heavier than normal, he had almost panicked.

Instead of his usually empty finger, Youngjae was met with a pinky that had a cute little red bow tied around it with thin thread. There was no doubt from the glimmer of it that it was a String of Fate.

He had heard of people who received their Strings late, perhaps because their Fated was born later, perhaps because Fate had other plans for them. Either way, Youngjae hadn’t believed the stories like that until he that very morning.

The urge to follow it, of course, thumped in his chest. He needed to find who it was, find out why he only now received the String, find out  _ more _ about what was happening.

Before that, though, he needed to get ready for class.

It was weird having the String now, though. Youngjae knew it would stretch and it would shrink, that it wouldn’t break or pull too hard unless his soulmate was nearby. Yet, even knowing that, he was still cautious with it as if one wrong move would cause it to crumble before his eyes.

Maybe it was because, after all these years, despite telling himself otherwise, Youngjae had always wanted a String, had always desired it deep in his heart. 

There was something amazing about having someone belong to you, about having you be someone else’s perfect other. To Youngjae, who often felt like he never really had a place, the thought of belonging made him happy.

All morning, those kind of thoughts plagued his mind as he showered, put on clothes, brushed his teeth, got ready for his morning classes; his entire mind revolved around this one piece of thread that had magically appeared.

“Youngjae-ah?” Yugyeom, Youngjae’s dorm mate suddenly peeked into the bathroom, curious expression on his face “Are we still getting coffee before class?”

Youngjae had the same major as Yugyeom so the both of them had the same classes, including their first one this morning. It took Youngjae a second to remember that but, when it dinged in his head, he quickly nodded “Of course.”

Yugyeom didn’t miss the pause Youngjae had to take “You okay, hyung?”

“Yeah, yeah, just a little distracted.” Youngjae reassured Yugyeom before glancing at himself one final time in the mirror. 

If today was the day that he met his soulmate, he better look good. He liked to think that he did, with his nicely styled strawberry blonde hair and his sweet smile.

He couldn’t stop himself though and, before Yugyeom left, Youngjae quickly asked him a question “Gyeomie? Do you… Do you think I look good?”

Yugyeom abruptly stopped before inching back into the bathroom, confused expression on his face. It wasn’t everyday that Youngjae asked a question like that. 

However, despite not knowing why the older man was asking, Yugyeom didn’t hesitate “Yeah, that’s my favourite sweater of yours. You look very cute.”

“It’s not… too feminine?” Youngjae asked another question, all the while pulling at the soft pink fabric of the sweater he wore. It was so big on him that he practically drowned in it. Though he liked the style, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was too much.

Yugyeom only grew more confused and concerned “Of course not. It’s just your style, hyung.”

Just his style? What did that mean? Youngjae’s expression crumpled a little as if he had to think hard to try and understand what Yugyeom was saying. However, quickly, he brushed it off, not wanting to worry his roommate.

That plan failed just as fast, though as Yugyeom stepped forward, towards Youngjae, looking more and more worried “Is something wrong?” 

“No! No! Of course not!!” Youngjae quickly grinned at Yugyeom before hastily pushing him out of the bathroom “Let’s go to the cafe before we’re late to class. I’m ready, are you?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Yugyeom hesitantly answered back but didn’t refuse Youngjae’s offer of linking arms. 

They easily grabbed both of their bags, arms still linked, and they even managed to exit out the door. It seemed that Yugyeom’s worries about his older friend vanished as they trekked to the coffee shop. Which was, obviously, all part of Youngjae’s plan.

What wasn’t part of Youngjae’s plan, however, was the fact that his String kept shortening on their rather brief walk to get coffee. Was his soulmate there, getting coffee as well? Just the thought made Youngjae’s stomach churn in anxiety.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Youngjae’s guess was actually right. Up until the door, the String just kept shrinking and shrinking. 

“Youngjae-hyung, are you sure you’re alright?” Yugyeom snapped him out of his thoughts.

Youngjae quickly turned to Yugyeom, feigning a confused expression “What do you mean, Gyeomie-ah? Of course I’m alright.”

“You just look… I don’t know… Like you don’t want to get coffee?” Yugyeom stumbled a little over his words before sighing “We don’t have to get a cup, you know. Is there someone there that’s bothering you?”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Youngjae sighed a little before pulling Yugyeom aside so that they didn’t block the entrance of the cafe.

He then looked around as if what he was about to tell Yugyeom was an utmost secret. Though it was a secret in that nobody knew about it, Youngjae didn’t know why he felt so nervous about other people hearing. It wasn’t a big deal and he shouldn’t act like it was.

Yugyeom himself seemed to wonder the same exact thing.

Sighing, Youngjae finally let it spill “I woke up today with a String around my pinky.”

The look on Yugyeom’s face said it all. In fact, Youngjae would bet almost all of his money that was the face he made earlier that morning when he had first seen the String.

“No way.” 

“Yes way.” Youngjae replied a-matter-of-factly before sighing and running his fingers through his hair “The String leads into the cafe and I don’t know what to do if my soulmate is in there.”

“Oh, that’s why you were asking if you…” Yugyeom trailed off and, suddenly, the shocked expression on his face slowly transformed into a teasing smirk. Now Youngjae knew why he had felt so cautious about telling Yugyeom.

He groaned, pushing Yugyeom away “Please don’t start.”

“Okay, okay, but we better hurry and get coffee.” Yugyeom relented but the smirk was still there on his face as he started guiding Youngjae over to the entrance of the cafe. Youngjae wanted to drag his feet but he knew that Yugyeom had a point.

So, hesitantly but obediently enough, Youngjae walked into the cafe with Yugyeom’s hand wrapped around his upper arm. He shifted his backpack, moving it so that it stopped falling off of his shoulder. 

With a bit of caution, Youngjae glanced down at his pinky before following the red string. There were several other Strings on the floor, connecting different people with others. However, after years of practice, Youngjae knew how to follow the right thread to its source.

Unfortunately, after following the thread with his eyes, he ended up somewhere he didn’t want to. In fact, upon seeing where the String was attached, Youngjae’s heart dropped and his stomach churned. The worst part was that he was quickly spotted before he could run.

He wasn’t one to be rude so he waved, smile more like a grimace “Jinyoung-hyung, Jaebum-hyung, good morning.”


	2. tangled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Youngjae fumbles around Jaebum and Jinyoung, raising suspicions and making the two worry about him.

Youngjae had met Im Jaebum first. They took the same vocal class and were assigned as partners. Jaebum had been the one to teach him how to sing without hurting himself, how to hit high notes, how to take care of his vocal chords.

That was when Youngjae fell in love with him.

Youngjae did that a lot, with different people, girls  _ and _ boys. All they ever had to do was treat him nicely and he always found himself crushing after them. It was a bad habit, especially for someone who didn’t have a soulmate.

So, like always, Youngjae made it a priority to find Jaebum’s soulmate. It was his solution for every single person he found himself falling in love with. If he found their soulmate, he would be forced to forget about them. Eventually, the feelings disappeared by force.

That was how he met Park Jinyoung. Unlike Jaebum, Jinyoung was something else. Where Jaebum was stoic and hard, Jinyoung was motherly and expressive. Jinyoung took one look at Youngjae before taking him under his wing.

The rest was simply history. Youngjae did his magic, meddled here and there, tinkered a little.. It was easier since Jinyoung and Jaebum already knew each other. 

Apparently they were childhood friends and, with Youngjae’s help, they realised their romantic feelings for each other.

They then became the power couple of the campus. Responsible star-student Park Jinyoung with determined and hardworking Im Jaebum? There wasn’t anything the two of them couldn’t accomplish.

Now, however, all of that got jumbled.

“Youngjae-ah, Yugyeom-ah!” Jinyoung responded with a small wave, looking like his usual princely self.

Yugyeom made a face but walked over anyway, hand still wrapped around Youngjae’s upper arm “Hyungs.”

Normally, Youngjae would’ve laughed. He found Jinyoung and Yugyeom’s odd rivalry entertaining and certainly hilarious. However, all he could see was his String, the thread that came from his pinky, all tangled up around Jinyoung and Jaebum’s.

“Youngjae? You okay?” Jaebum noticed Youngjae’s odd behavior first and, of course, Youngjae was snapped out of his reverie.

“Yes, of course!” Youngjae pretended to be his usual cheery self, brushing off Yugyeom’s hand.

Yugyeom also gave Youngjae a look before glancing over to Jaebum and Jinyoung, then looking back “Can I tell them?”

Youngjae’s head snapped to look at Yugyeom, eyes wide. At that, Jinyoung also grew suspicious, worried expression clear on his face “Is something… wrong?”

“Nothing!” Youngjae answered all too quickly before stepping forward “Actually, I was staring at your String.”

Jinyoung and Jaebum raised an eyebrow at that. They both knew that Youngjae had the ability to see the Strings of Fate. In fact, all of his friends knew. They often had to deal with him while he handled invisible threads that nobody else could see.

“It’s tangled.” Youngjae clarified, pointing to it momentarily before stepping forward and reaching over. The String was on the table, one end wrapped around Jaebum’s pinky and the other wrapped around Jinyoung’s.

Youngjae’s String was tangled around the middle in a big messy knot. What confused Youngjae was that there wasn’t another end. It was like his String was tied around his pinky with the other end tied around Jinyoung and Jaebum’s string.

It made no sense.

He tried untangling it, eyebrow scrunched and cold sweat covering his body. He felt panicked or maybe desperate. He didn’t know what this meant, didn’t know how this happened.

All he knew was that this string that appeared around his pinky lead to Jinyoung and Jaebum. It tangled their String and he needed to untangle it, to remove it, to do  _ something _ .

“Youngjae-ah.” Jinyoung’s hand suddenly touched Youngjae’s arm, pulling Youngjae out of his frantic thoughts.

Youngjae looked up, trying his hardest to look calm and composed ‘Hyung?”

“Youngjae, what’s wrong?”

He didn’t know how to answer that. Technically, everything was wrong. Everything was wrong and nothing made sense and he didn’t know what to do.

“It’s just-- This String--” Youngjae nervously laughed before turning his attention to the knot in his hands, fingers trying to undo it “It’s so tangled into your String.”

There was a period of silence before Jaebum spoke up “If it’s tangled up in our String that badly, isn’t it fine?”

It wasn’t fine. It wasn’t fine because Jaebum looked so handsome sitting there, the sun shining into the window and illuminating his features. It wasn’t fine because Jinyoung’s eyes swam with worry for  _ Youngjae _ , he was concerned for  _ Youngjae _ . 

It wasn’t fine because his chest felt like it was closing in around his heart, squeezing his lungs, beating the breath out of him till all he could do was panic.

“Hyung, I’ll-- I’ll go get us coffee, okay?” Yugyeom touched Youngjae’s shoulder, touch gentle but fleeting. Before Youngjae could answer, Yugyeom was gone, off to line up and get coffee, probably flirt with Jungkook who was on his shift.

Which left Youngjae panicking in front of the two most important people in his life. 

“Youngjae?” Jaebum called his name again to gain his attention “Is there something so wrong about our Strings tangling?”

_ Our Strings _ . No, he meant our as in his and Jinyoung’s. He didn’t know that Youngjae received a String, didn’t know that it was  _ Youngjae’s _ String tangled in there.

“No, I guess not.” Youngjae tried to calm down, another nervous laugh leaving his lips “I was just-- I was worried since it might mean something bad?”

People’s Strings tangled a lot, all for different reasons. It could be that one person was destined to meet another person, destined to be with that person for a little while, something like they were fated to cross paths. It could mean so many different things.

Someone’s String tangling between a fated couple could mean that the someone might get between the couple.

“Oh.” Jinyoung didn’t look like he bought it but he still flashed Youngjae one of his sweet smiles “It’s nothing to worry about. Let it untangle on its own.”

Sometimes people did let the Strings do just that. After all, it tangled for a reason. However, some of those reasons weren’t exactly happy reasons. 

“Okay.” Youngjae reluctantly let the String go, watched as it fell onto the table, traced one String back up to his pinky “Sorry to make a big deal out of nothing.”

“Hyung, I’m back.” Yugyeom suddenly wrapped an arm around Youngjae’s shoulder. In his free hand was a coffee holder with Youngjae’s order, Yugyeom’s order and BamBam’s order.

Yugyeom then paused, glancing at everyone there before looking to Youngjae “Did you tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Jaebum seemed more and more irritated. Before, he was all comforting and gentle. Now, he looked worried and angry at the thought of Youngjae hiding something.

Jinyoung looked pretty much the same except he seemed more worried than anything. Youngjae couldn’t blame him. If he was in Jinyoung’s position, he would’ve been worried too.

“It’s… It’s nothing.” Youngjae decided not to tell them lest they put two and two together. He didn’t want them to know that his newfound String was tangled around theirs, didn’t want them to make a big deal about it.

He would solve the problem himself.

“It was nice… talking to you, Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung. Gyeomie and I need to get to class.” With that, Youngjae made a final wave and it was his turn to drag Yugyeom except, this time, it was out of the store.

All the while, he ignored the tug at his pinky as his String grew longer and longer the farther he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading and, if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment! i appreciate your support a lot and i'll try to update as soon as i can!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
